


[Podfic] Caelo Tonantem

by seleneaurora



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Flirting, Canon-Typical Violence, Crucifixion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Mistaken Identity, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Rescue Missions, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/pseuds/seleneaurora
Summary: Podfic of "Caelo Tonantem" by Masu_TroutAuthor's original summary:The fourth time Arcade woke, it was to the sight of an Enclave Eyebot staring down at him.Being captured by Legionaries and sentenced to death isn't exactly Arcade's idea of a good time. All the same, he's not quite sure whether to be grateful when he's rescued by a strange wastelander who may or may not be a Legion spy (and, for that matter, may or may not be completely insane).
Relationships: Arcade Gannon/Courier, Male Courier/Arcade Gannon
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] Caelo Tonantem

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caelo Tonantem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556869) by [Masu_Trout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/pseuds/Masu_Trout). 



### Details

  * **Audio Duration:** 1:07:20
  * **M4B File Size:** 64.0MB
  * **M4A File Size:** 64.2MB
  * **MP3 File Size:** 46.4MB



### Downloads/Streaming

  * **M4B Audiobook:** [Archive.org ](https://archive.org/download/caelo-tonantem-podfic/Caelo%20Tonantem.m4b)
  * **M4A:** [Archive.org ](https://archive.org/download/caelo-tonantem-podfic/Caelo%20Tonantem.m4a)
  * **MP3:** [Archive.org ](https://archive.org/download/caelo-tonantem-podfic/caelo%20tonantem.mp3)
  * **Archive.org streaming/download:**  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/caelo-tonantem-podfic/caelo%20tonantem.mp3).




**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Masu_Trout for permission to podfic!
> 
> Music is "Mean Old World" by T-Bone Walker, which can be viewed on [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1x0-AjX__M).


End file.
